control total
by Todos golpean a Changeling
Summary: vamos raven vamos, vamos raven vamos ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh si lean mi fic no sean gachos


hola amig espero que te guste este fic que hize "con tanto esfuerzo" asi como que si no te gusta no me lo hagas saber... ja no es cierto me gusta que me critiquenXD disfrutalo oh si no... ¬¬

Era un día como todos en la torre "T" Robin pensando en algo que nadie entiende mas que el, Starfire talvez jugando con sedita, Cyborg y Chico bestia jugando súper monos 4, y por ultimo Raven en su habitación leyendo Harry Potter 4.

De repente se escuchan gritos de auxilio de Raven y los titanes se dirigen apresuradamente a su habitación, al entrar.

Robin: Que pa...

-Raven no estaba y había un enorme hoyo en el techo

Robin: ...sa ¡¿donde esta Raven?!

Chico bestia: No se si te diste cuenta de que también acabamos de ¡LLEGAR! Como tu.

Starfire: Cualquier cosa que haya sido era enorme que dejo su huella.

Cyborg: Si ¿pero que?

Robin: No lo se, pero hay que investigar, hay que separarnos Starfire y chico bestia, vayan por el aire para ver si encuentran algún otro rastro, y Cyborg y yo revisaremos en las cintas de las cámaras de vigilancia quien estuvo por ultima vez aquí.

-Chico bestia se transformo en un halcón y se fue volando junto con Starfire.

Starfire: No veo nada.

Chico bestia: Oye pero ni siquiera sabemos que estamos buscando.

Starfire: Pero sabemos que es algo muy grande.

Chico bestia: Y que tal si mejor nos regresamos con Robin y Cyborg.

Starfire: Vamos.

-En la torre "T"estaban Robin y Cyborg revisando los videos,

en el video se observaba Raven sentada en su cama y de repente se hace el hoyo en el techo y Raven solo desaparece.

Cyborg: No logra captar la cámara quien es el que hace el hoyo y Raven solo desaparece.

Robin: Haber regresa el video y ponlo en cámara lenta.

-En el video Robin logro observar una bestia muy similar a un dragón.

Robin: Viste eso.

Cyborg¿qué cosa?

Robin: Esa bestia.

Cyborg¿cuál bestia?

Robin: Regrésalo otra ves en cámara lenta y mira con mucha atención.

Cyborg: Es, es...

-En ese instante llegan chico bestia y Starfire.

Chico bestia: No vimos nada.

Starfire: Ningún rastro.

Robin: Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos quien es quien se la llevo.

Starfire¿a si?

Chico bestia: Y ¿quien fue?

Robin: Malchior.

Chico bestia y Starfire¿qué?

Chico bestia: Malchior el mismo que manipulo a Raven para que pudiera ser liberado de la maldición de estar encerrado en un libro y le enseño toda clase de hechizos, maldiciones y contra maldiciones y le enseño una contra maldición que decía: hezbe...

Heeeee...

Hay ustedes me entienden o no?

-todos hicieron una expresión de interrogación como diciendo de cual fumo?

Cyborg: si, pero no sabemos donde esta.

Starfire: Y si preguntamos a la gente si vio algún dragón.

Robin: Tengo una idea mejor que tal si...

-De repente Raven llega por la puerta principal con su traje desgarrado como si hubiera tenido una batalla muy difícil tenia los ojos de una hechicera mala y estaba preparada para atacar.

Chico bestia: O simplemente esperamos a que Raven regrese.

Robin¿Estas bien? Raven.

-Raven solo se quedaba callada.

Cyborg: Lo bueno es que ya esta aquí.

-Raven se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Chico bestia: Se ve algo gris.

Starfire: Pero ella ya era así.

Chico bestia: Bueno pero se ve diferente.

Robin: Eso no importa lo que importa es que esta aquí y todo termino.

-Una voz misteriosa de alguien que los observaba dijo:

eso crees.

Al día siguiente Raven se había levantado temprano Starfire fue la que se despertó después y observo que Raven estaba luchando contra un enemigo que al parecer estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Starfire: Robin, Raven esta luchando en la ciudad.

Robin: Pero como. Bueno despierta a los demás

-Robin estaba en camino pero mientras...

Starfire: despierta chico bestia despierta.

Chico bestia: 5 minutitos mas.

-A Starfire le estaba saliendo humo por los oídos, boca y nariz.

Starfire¡DESPIERTA CHICO BESTIA!

-al mismo tiempo arrojo a chico bestia por la ventana Starfire.

Chico bestia¡ahhh!

-pero pensó rápido y se transformo en una mosca.

Starfire: apresúrate chico bestia.

Cyborg: anda vamos chico bestia.

-le gritaron a chico bestia y estaba Starfire cargando a Cyborg.

los 3 alcanzaron a observar que Robin era atacado por Raven quien tenia controlada Malchior.

Starfire¡Robin!

-Malchior le dio la orden a Raven de que atacara a los demás.

Malchior: Raven atácalos.

Raven: azarath metrion zinthos

Starfire¡cuidado!

Chico bestia: yo mas bien diría ¡corran!

-Starfire se dirigió con Robin.

Starfire: estas bien Robin?

Robin: eso creo.

Starfire: oye Robin que le pasa a Raven eh dime.

Robin: pues...

-en ese instante llega chico bestia.

Chico bestia: pues es muy obvio llegaron los zombis a su habitación y se la comieron y un zombi que tenia el extraño parecido de Raven tomo su lugar.

Robin: mira Starfire Malchior tiene a Raven controlada así que si queremos que Raven sea como antes tenemos que destruir a Malchior.

Starfire: Oye chico bestia y dime si tu estas aquí ¿quien esta peleando contra...?

Chbe, Robin y Starfire¡oh no cyborg!

-mientras que ellos gritaban, Cyborg estaba siendo atacado por Raven.

Cyborg: ahhh

Starfire¡Cyborg!

-Cyborg se libero del hechizo de Raven. y se dirigió con los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque y...

Robin¡titanes al ataque!

-todos empezaron a atacar a Malchior pero este ordenaba a Raven que lo defendiera y casi no lo podían atacar.

Starfire: no podemos atacar con Raven allí.

Cyborg: ella tiene razón Robin.

Chico bestia: si, debemos de ayudar a Raven para abrirle la mente y que vuelva.

Robin: chico bestia tiene razón.

Cyborg, chico bestia y Starfire¿qué?

Chico bestia¿tuve razón? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii o si chico bestia tuve razón aja.

Robin: todavía no festejes.

Malchior¿qué les pasa no pueden atacarme por que no quieren lastimar a su amiga Raven?

Starfire: Raven escúchame no sigas obedeciéndolo solo te esta usando.

Chico bestia: si, tu eres mas fuerte, tu puedes, libérarte de ese hechizo.

Malchior: es inútil chico babas.

Ella esta bajo un conjuro que la tiene bajo mi mando y es muy difícil deshacer, ya que solo eres un pequeño e insignificante mortal.

Chico bestia: puede ser que no sea un hechicero, mago o como le quieras llamar pero soy amigo de Raven.

Robin¡Raven!

-en la mente de Raven se encontraban sus almas mala y buena quienes combatían, el alma buena de Raven escuchaba a sus amigos al igual que la mala pero, el alma mala le decía que no los escuchara y seguían luchando.

Alma mala: déjame quedarme, tu ya has estado la mayor parte del tiempo en...

-el alma buena de Raven venció en la batalla y despertó. Y ataco a Malchior aunque no le afecto.

Malchior: que te sucede atácalos a ellos no a mi.

Raven: lo siento se acabo tu maldición. Bien acabemos con el.

Robin: titanes ataquen.

Raven: azarath metrion zinthos

Starfire: bssss

Chico bestia: miau

Cyborg: buya

Robin: pum, paz, cuas, tras.

Chico bestia: y le pa...

Raven: y le pateamos el trasero

-después de que Raven dijo eso desapareció Malchior y ella se desmayo. En la torre T. chico bestia vestido de reportero.

Chico bestia: y ¿que te hizo Malchior?¿con que te amenazo?¿cómo controlo tu mente?¿eh, eh?

Robin: será mejor que la dejen descansar chico bestia y Cyborg.

Chico bestia y Cyborg: esta bien.

-un rato después chico bestia y Cyborg sacaron cargada a Raven hasta afuera y la obligaron a que fuera su arbitro de bola apestosa. Segundos después.

Raven: azarath metrion...

Cyborg¡no Raven!

Raven: zinthos ¡

-solo se escucho el sonido de los rayos de Raven disparando a chico bestia y Cyborg.

Starfire y Robin: jajajajajaja.


End file.
